


【GB / 女攻男受】我家小狼狗今天又哭了

by SweetCottonDream



Category: BDSM - Fandom, FM - Fandom, gb - Fandom, 女攻男受 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCottonDream/pseuds/SweetCottonDream
Summary: * 女攻男受，不喜请退出*大大咧咧洒脱，腹黑恶趣味刺青师大姐姐 x 蔫儿坏桀骜直男创业家小狼狗*估计是个系列文，每一段就是一个搞小狼狗的玩法，之前在群里征集了很多玩法，先把这些写完hhh 但是我想把这个文做成互动文，就下次小狼狗要被怎么搞，你们决定www （估计我的ghs power都在这个系列搞完了哈哈哈哈哈哈）*每一段不会太长，大概就2000-3000字的段子，剧情不多，就是走肾纯爽文*涉及大圈，如果不喜，请早点退出*女装，勒内裤打，pegging（既然是gb，这就是常规操作了）
Kudos: 43





	1. 第一章

“今天晚上谁走了，明天就不用来了。”

距今为止，这已经是第三十六个小时他们没合过眼了。

面对A轮融资的压力，每个他们即将面对的投资人都正紧盯着整个团队的执行力，一点点松懈都是不被允许的。而公司业务的市场前景更是被他们的对手虎视眈眈的观察着，稍有不慎，就会跳出来狠狠的踩一脚。

毕竟在这科技的风水宝地，创业文化发展蓬勃的地方，今天一闭眼，就是比对手失去了六个小时。尤其是作为他们的核心项目，明天就要上台发表项目简报，更是一下都不能合眼。

季以祠看着办公室里一片打字声，还有从隔壁会议室传来的密切讨论声，眼神冷冷的落在了实在忍受不住，拿着背包就要冲回家补眠的工程师身上。

“我已经三十六个小时没睡觉了！我们已经做的够好了，明天绝对没问题的了。” 被盯的毛骨悚然的工程师心里翻了个白眼，没好气的回复了他的话。

一个毛头小子，能比我懂得多？

其实这并不是单单他的想法。从这个公司刚刚起来的时候，就没有人相信这一个二十二岁男生能当好一个公司的CEO。

尽管公司所有的想法是他一手搭建出来的，但是生意场上，被股东架空的年轻小子不在少数。

然而跟他共事了几个月后的老油条们，最后不得不臣服于这个聪明果断，手段刚硬，工作起来像是不要命了一样的年轻人。

论体力，他们没有这个就算每天工作十六个小时，都会绕着小区跑步锻炼的男人好。

论心智，他们追不上年轻人对知识的吸收速度。

论手段，他们根本看不透这个脸上时而冷如冰霜，时而带着狡黠微笑的人在想什么。可能上一秒他还跟对方友善的握手，下一秒就已经推敲出一个足以搞垮对方的商业计划了。

放在平时，工程师不会放着自己饭碗不顾，跟自家年轻老板计较。但是三十六个小时的高强度工作，他实在是吃不消。于是这个工程师站在了门口，跟他僵持不下。

“谁不是三十六小时没睡觉？” 季以祠扬了扬下巴，指了指旁边角落里干干净净的懒人沙发。“真的困了，就在那里趴一下。” 工程师看着他没有要让步的意思，深深的叹了口气，最后还是把包包放下，回到了岗位上。

然而刚刚坐回位置上，就听到身后一声不咸不淡的直述句。“果然年纪大了体力就是差啊。”

即将暴起的暴躁工程师话都还没说出来，就看见眼前的人轻飘飘的回到了自己的办公桌上，带起了耳机，与世隔绝。

在季以祠将近变态的要求下，团队最终完美的做完了他们的简报，并且获得了将近八千万的融资。不少业界人士都对他们的创新理念赞不绝口，在晚会中来找季以祠这个新星想要合作，挖墙脚的人不在少数。

哪怕在这之前，众人对他们年轻的老板有再多的怨念，当他们听到八千万这个数字，以及自己所能得到的分红时，立刻一改前几天的暴躁，简直快聚众把季以祠抱起来抛在空中了。

然而这一切的欢呼似乎都被季以祠抛在了脑后，像是耳机里开启了降噪模式，在身后的背景中模糊成一片。

他的目光里只剩下了出现在庆功宴门口的李清祺。她身着一身吊带酒红缎裙，混搭了一件皮衣外套，东张西望似乎在找些什么。洁白的锁骨上又新纹了一朵玫瑰，填色细致，但是边沿却豪放不羁。整个人看上去妖异性感，跟这一整个办公室里五大三粗的男生显得格格不入。

他快步走上前，在她的面前挥了挥手，并将她带到了角落。

“姐，我在这呢。” 背对着身后的所有人，季以祠露出了兴奋的微笑，俊秀的脸上绽放出了光彩，一点也看不出是通宵了两天的人。

李清祺伸手摸了摸眼前男朋友的脸，看着他的唇边都有些细小的胡渣，皱了皱眉。“谁来找你啊，我来找小杨。” 随后她眼睁睁的看着刚刚面露喜色的人脸色暗淡了下来，眼神了多了几分凶光。“找他做什么？”

真像个小孩子，李清祺在心里偷笑了一声。她修长的手指磨蹭上了他的嘴唇，原本只是想要轻轻的将他嘴边酒渍抹去，却被这个不知好歹的小狼一下咬住。坚硬的牙齿凶狠的将她的手指咬出齿印，但是舌头却又讨好似得轻舔着。

“我就来给他传个话。他女朋友今天来我店里的时候跟我抱怨他太久没回家了。” 李清祺并没有将手指抽开，而是向前靠近，将手指突然用力的捣入他的口腔。

幸亏作为纹身师的李清祺并没有留长指甲的习惯。津液无助的从嘴角渗出，脸颊也开始滚烫了起来，季以祠眯了眯他那双好看的凤眼，脚步微微的往后退。

“刚刚咬的不是很高兴吗？” 李清祺放下了手上的皮包，将他的下颚掐住，两指在他的温热的口腔里翻搅，时不时恶劣的夹住男生的舌头。他呜呜的摇了摇头，明明可以咬住她的手指来反抗，但是他却任由她肆意妄为。

李清祺看着他的眼神有些迷离，脸颊已经有些微红，这才心下满足的将手指抽开。沾满了津液的手指刚刚一抽出来，就被干净的手帕给包住擦拭。

季以祠将口袋里的手帕抽出来，包裹着了她的手，将她手上的液体都擦拭干净后，才把手帕折好，放回了口袋里。李清祺看着他小心翼翼的样子，觉得实在可爱，便捧住了他的后脑勺，在他的脸颊上落了一吻。

热爱运动的男人比踏了高跟鞋的她还高了五公分，有着完美一八二身高的高挑的他此时此刻似乎忘记了自己身高的优势，而是被身前强势的女人捏住了后颈。

“手帕都给谁准备的？嗯？” 听到耳边的低语，她柔美带着磁性的嗓音穿越了耳膜直达深处，像是要将那颗高速运转的大脑给融化。

听到她似乎是在怀疑自己，季以祠摘下了在公司里冷冰冰的面具，换上了一副委屈的表情，哑着嗓子老老实实的回复。“只是给你准备的啊。”

“我才不信你的鬼话。” 李清祺将他推开，重新捡起了一旁的皮包。

“办公室里那么多漂亮女生，你不动心，我都动心了。明天我就捧着花来追你办公室隔壁的那个女生。” 这句话放在平时季以祠或许不会那么敏感，但是毕竟知道自己的女朋友是个双性恋，又是个不可多得的大美人，他还是感到了些许的危机感。

于是他下意识的抱住了身前的人，曲身将脑袋埋在了她的肩上。李清祺偷笑着看着他的模样，要是形象化的说，那就是大型犬的耳朵耷拉了下来，还可怜兮兮的夹住了尾巴。“姐，我想你了......” 听到耳边的低喃，她才停止了自己的坏心思。

只不过邪念倒是多了几分。

估计这世界上只有她才看过这个这个青年才俊的这一面。她用手覆盖着了肩膀上的脑袋，揉了揉这个比她小了七岁的男孩的脑袋，将他拉了起来。“想你想你，我也想你。但是你还是先回去找你的员工们吧，大老板。顺便帮我带话给小杨，我就不进去了。”

“哦。” 他点了点头，将刚刚磨蹭的有些凌乱的衬衫重新整理好，这才转身。但是才刚刚走几步，又依依不舍的转了回来。

“姐，只亲脸颊吗......” 李清祺耐心本来就不多，看着他磨磨叽叽，抬腿用高跟鞋踢了他的小腿一脚。

怎么这平常喜欢跟自己拌嘴，说什么都不服的人今天这么粘人呢。

“你胡渣太多太邋遢了，我才不要亲。快点进去！”

看着他落寞的转头踏步回去，李清祺这才放松了下来。然而就在她放松戒备的时候，他又趁她不注意，转身扑了回来，在她的嘴唇上蜻蜓点水一般留了个香吻。

李清祺惊讶的摸了摸自己还留有余温的嘴唇，眼神盯向了贼兮兮的就要跑走的人，反手就用力的铐住了他的手腕压到了他的腰间。

她危险的凑到了他的耳边，不轻不重的咬住了他脆弱的耳垂，听着他吃痛的嘶了一声，她不紧不慢的将另一只手伸入了男人绷紧的西装裤里。

“一个礼拜没见，上赶着找艹是不是？”

感觉到了怀抱里的人狠狠的打了一个颤，李清祺满意的在他的后颈咬了一口。像是在不疾不徐的品尝尚留一丝气息的猎物。

是的，在职场上威风凛凛的季以祠，大学里少女们的理想男友，路上会被街拍的素人男模，似乎没有中人们想象的那么所向披靡。

他和他们的想象，似乎有些“微妙”的差距。


	2. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *大大咧咧，洒脱腹黑恶趣味刺青师大姐姐 x 焉儿坏桀骜直男创业家小狼狗
> 
> *估计是个系列文，每一段就是一个搞小狼狗的玩法，之前在群里征集了很多玩法，先把这些写完hhh 但是我想把这个文做成互动文，就下次小狼狗要被怎么搞，你们决定www （估计我的ghs power都在这个系列搞完了哈哈哈哈哈哈）
> 
> *每一段不会太长，大概就2000-3000字的段子，剧情不多，就是走肾纯爽文
> 
> *涉及大圈，如果不喜，请早点退出  
> 女装，勒内裤打pp，pegging（既然是gb，这就是常规操作了）

偷鸡不成蚀把米的季以祠被身后的女人这么搂住，隐秘的部位还被一手掌控住，脸腾的一下就红了。尤其是耳边回荡着的威胁，令他浑身一软，但是同时又感到十分挂不住面子。

原本只是想要偷一口香吻，谁知道这个奔放的女人直接就动手了。

毕竟是在自己公司的门口，尽管这个角落还算隐蔽，但是也有可能下一秒就有人搭着电梯上来。电梯门一开，就能够看到他现在狼狈羞涩的样子。

要说刚刚还只是情侣之间打情骂俏，现在这个姿势就有点难堪了。

他喜欢李清祺的强势和直率，然而有时候被这样对待的时候，他又矛盾的想要反抗。尽管知道是徒劳无功，也会忍不住的想要偶尔看看身后人挫败，事情不如她意的样子。

“这还是在门口呢，你手放开。” 李清祺听着身前的人低声说道，用手不轻不重的掐了一把他微微抬头的性器。

这才温柔没有多久，她还以为分隔一周，今天收获了一只热情主动，填了奶油馅的团子呢，结果到头来，还是那只需要带着嘴套才不会乱咬人的坏狗狗。

这下连姐都不叫了，李清祺啧了一声，手指隔着内裤摁上了性器的顶端，用指甲轻轻的掐了掐。“偷袭不成，恼羞成怒了？”

“叮——” 原本还打算跟他姐掰扯的季以祠，听到了熟悉的电梯开门声，像是受惊了的动物一样，猛的就要挣脱开来。

单纯论体力，其实李清祺是压不住有意要逃的人的，而且她倒也真不想让他丢了面子。于是她松开了手，一脸无辜的举起双手，反倒像那个被欺负的人了。

“诶？季总！” 就在他逃离了的下一秒，果然电梯里走出来的是熟人。热情的杨欢捧着几盒披萨，十分没有眼力见的跟脸色还通红的男人打招呼。

“哟！李姐！” 看到了李清祺，他倒是比对他老板更尊重的放下了披萨，走上了前。这不走近还好，一走近，季以祠泛着红晕的脸颊就再也藏不住了。

杨欢的性格是出了名的直，也是出了名的不会“阅读空气”。他能够至今还好好的活着，没被打死，全是归功于他的销售功夫实在了得。

他看着自家老板的样子，贼头贼脑的偷笑了一声，“季总没想到您也有这么纯情的一面啊。不过这个地方好，除了我应该不会有人来了。庆功宴剩下的时间，我来照顾吧，您还是早点跟李姐享受美好时光去吧。”

李清祺看着杨欢玩味的将眼神落在了他们身上，以及季以祠想发作但是又忍着的表情，着实想笑。

她拎起了地上的包，另一只手温柔的牵起了季以祠的手，小鸟依人一般的将脑袋枕在了他的肩膀上。“是啊，小杨都说他会打点了，我们就回家吧，嗯？”

她观察着小杨打量自己的眼神，那是男人自以为是的看被驯服的猎物，看家养宠物被主人领走的眼神。

她不禁心里笑叹了一声，要是哪天让他们知道他们老板在床上是怎么样的，这种身份感可能就要对调了。

要是哪一天路上人不多的清晨，或者是昏暗的深夜，能够用项圈铐着他上街遛遛就好了。

“小杨啊，你女朋友前几天来我店里又纹了个新的纹身。她说你再不回去，她就去把你的名字雷射去除了。哦对了，还有她似乎已经要从你家搬出来了。”

“什，什么！？” 听到这句话，杨欢立刻蹦了起来，端起了披萨就冲进了办公室。越来越远的声音带着毫不掩饰的焦虑，“李姐你可千万帮我劝住她啊！我这就回去！”

处理完了一点小插曲，李清祺转头看向了那个脸上的红晕才刚刚消退的人。她清了清嗓子，学着杨欢的声音，“季总没想到您也有这么纯情的一面啊。” 刚刚说完，那个衣衫有些不整的人，就甩开了她的手，大步的从楼梯口走下去。

看着他气鼓鼓的背影，李清祺忍俊不禁的在他背后喊了一声，“去哪儿啊？”

“回家！” 因为自己窘迫的样子被下属看到，而生闷气的人脚步越来越快，仿佛是巴不得逃离这个女人。

可是他知道，不出几分钟，又要在停车场跟她见面了。

“怎么不搭电梯！” 李清祺觉得好玩，就一路跟了下去，在他背后絮絮叨叨。

“电梯有监控！” 季以祠也真的是怕了这个随心所欲的女人，怕她在电梯监控下不管不顾的做出什么事来。然而当他听到身后离的越来越近，咔哒咔哒响的踏步声时，还是忍不住回了头。

“姐，你穿着高跟鞋，去坐电梯吧。” 虽然还在气头上，但是每当他看着她那细如针的高跟鞋鞋跟时，总是不自主的感到后怕。

就算他知道这个女人体力不是一般人能比的，一天穿十几个小时高跟鞋竟然也不累，但是就凭着她大大咧咧的个性，哪天把自己摔死都有可能。

这样的行为在李清祺眼里，让这个一米八二的大男孩身上笼罩着可爱的光辉，就是那种在路边看到小动物会情不自禁去疼爱的感觉。她又往下走了几步，突然崴了一下脚，故作要跌倒的样子。果不其然，下一秒就被抱了起来。

这种动作几乎是下意识的，等季以祠反应过来，看着怀抱里的女人悠哉的晃着脚的时候，内心更烦躁了。但是却是拳头打在了棉花上，一点气都出不了。“你看，这下不用坐电梯了呗。” 季以祠扯了扯嘴角，认命的一路把李清祺抱到了停车场。

刚刚一到车前，李清祺就很自然而然的开车门，一屁股就坐在了驾驶座上。季以祠诧异的看着她理所当然的样子，过了片刻才犹豫的出声，“姐，我来开车吧？”

尽管在床上他出奇的是被动的那一方，然而在生活里，从小到大的“直男教育” 还是让他有一些固化的思维，例如眼下，他就认为自己应该是握方向盘的那个。

“我的车，我来开。” 李清祺拍了拍方向盘，这辆造价高昂的车完美的诠释了什么叫车如其人，流线型车身，镀上了一层亮眼的Nero Ribelle云母黑漆，跟她一样的高调耀眼。

回家的路况并不太良好。眼看着在路上已经塞了将近半个小时，路怒症已经快要爆发的李清祺决定抄小道。

然而在几次晃神疏忽而错过了路口后，坐在一旁的季以祠似乎发现了良好的报复机会，于是开始了漫长的鸡蛋里挑骨头。

“啊，这里应该左转的，姐。”

“如果刚刚走那条路，应该会更快的。”

“哇，姐你刚刚差点蹭到别人车尾了，你小心点你这辆车啊！”

李清祺瞥了一眼坐在一旁，语气十分的诚恳，嘴角却越来越上扬的人，她在红灯的时候捏了捏眉心，告诉自己不要跟一个小孩子计较。

然而在她被后面的人超车的时候，身旁传来了一声带着满满嘲讽的嘀咕。“啊，果然女生开车技术果然不怎么样啊...” 他还在恼刚刚被人看见自己被制服的样子，一下子牙尖嘴利的，似乎想要在这件事上扳回一城。

交往了两年，李清祺很清楚他的个性。

他总是在旁人没有防备的时候趁虚而入，只要你稍稍有点松懈，他就会迫不及待的将你的宝座推翻，龇牙咧嘴，得意洋洋的上位，对人颐指气使。

然而当他惊恐的发现主人的威严是不可撼动的时候，又会弱弱的夹着尾巴装乖，讨好的舔舐着你的手掌，摊开了自己最脆弱的部位，任你蹂躏。

你必须一而再，再而三的将他制服，让他半死不活的瘫在地上喘气，使他没有了任何力气动坏心思，才能够得到他短暂的臣服乖巧。

李清祺听着他充满嘲讽的叨叨念念，将车开到了空无一人的小道，缓缓的将踩在油门上的脚压下。

一边听着风加速的从耳边呼呼吹过，她一边回想着刚刚在公司里的场景。果然刚刚在门口发生的只不过是幻象，还以为他真的变了呢。不过也是，一个礼拜没见面，他估计也是想自己了，才会那么的诱人听话。

但是相处还没有超过一个小时，就原形毕露。

不过李清祺也不想着让他一次性臣服，不然那就没乐趣了。

生活就是这样打打闹闹才有趣，尤其是一次次的打碎身旁这位男性的故作坚强，剖开他最脆弱的一面，长驱直入的搅乱他对自己的认知。

正好她是那种遇到别人看不起 ，就绝对会会加倍奉还的人。

于是她一路上，在仔细的掌控下，她加大了马力，一路飙车飙回了家。车像子弹一样钻入停车库，一个猛的甩尾，就稳妥精准的的停进了停车位。

她将车熄了火，转身看向一旁脸都吓苍白了的人，还强撑着脸面的坐直，但是她可以很清晰的看到他的瞳孔微微的缩小了。

她凑近他的耳边低语，“坐在你身旁的这个“女生”，不仅会开车，还会艹到你射都射不出来。”

李清祺最喜欢的就是他那张薄的弹指可破的脸皮，又无所畏惧的让自己一次次丢了脸面的样子。

不出她所料，他脸红的闭了嘴，脑子似乎还在高速运转着能说些什么来反驳。

“走吧，下车。”

刚刚回到家里，宅院里的智能系统侦测到了人，就将灯泡全部点亮了。坐落在山丘上最高位置的别墅被点亮后，同时也反射了光线到下方的住户，给各个房子设计前卫，科技感十足的房子添增了几分暖意。

“给你准备了一个惊喜。” 分隔了一个礼拜，两个人都心照不宣的知道对方想要什么。

在李清祺的坚持下，因为要“布置惊喜”，于是原本想抱着姐姐进浴室洗个鸳鸯浴的他只能打消了念头，孤伶伶的一个人抱着一团衣服进了浴室。

结果当他裹着毛巾，从浴室里走出来的时候，看着沙发上摆放整齐的几套女高中生校服，就傻眼了。

李清祺也看傻眼了。

眼前的男生一头被打湿的短发，一缕发丝还贴在额头上。滴下的水珠顺着脖子一路蜿蜒到了到了线条流畅，结实却不过分夸张的胸肌腹肌上，给肌肉镀上了一层水亮的色泽。

他有些困惑的将头发往后捋，露出了光洁的额头。卸下西装的他显得格外放松，少了几分拘束，多了几分恣意飞扬。刮的干干净净的鬓角和唇周让他从前几天的邋遢又回复到了年少灿烂的少年模样。

他明亮的眼眸盯着那些校服许久，眼底的火热被点燃，直逼疯狂，但是脸上却硬生生的压抑住了快要蹦出来的笑意。过了半天，思绪万千的他才终于小心翼翼的提出了疑问。“姐，你原来想玩一次校园风吗？”

李清祺看着他瞪的溜圆的眼珠子，将女装拿了起来，在他身上比划。这样刻意剪裁过的校服，如果有人真胆敢穿着去上学，那就不是记小过大过的事了。

衣摆被大幅减短，却做了收腰设计，足以让他那起伏明显的腹肌露出来，但是却又隐隐约约的遮盖住了蜜色的胸膛。

而下半身的百褶裙也被做了特殊设计，跟他劲瘦有力的大腿对比起来，少了几分该有的清纯气息，多了几分怪异的性感。

在李清祺跟他耐心解释谁将会穿上这些裙子后，他往后连连退了几步。

“这就是惊喜！？”

今天在跟这个女人的言语斗争上再三吃了几次亏的人感到挫败，虽然忍不住思念之情，但是这样的要求，还是让他忍不住的骂了出来。

“李清祺你有病吧！？怎么可能穿......” 他气势汹汹，但是当他看到李清祺微微挑眉时，中气十足的声音越来越弱了下去。

“不想穿？” 李清祺自然是有应对法子的，于是她转了个身，拿出了另一套更羞耻的女性内衣，不疾不徐的铺到了沙发上。

看着这个架势，感到不安的季以祠直接躲到了客厅吧台后面。“我才一个礼拜没回家，你都在想什么啊！？”

而被质问的女人很自然的耸了耸肩，“我在想你被我操的泪眼汪汪的样子啊。”

李清祺的强势不仅仅是在性格上，而是连性事都绝对不允许被人压在身下。她年轻时的每一次恋爱，几乎都是在这件事上闹不和而不得不分手。

她每一次看着男人压在她身上，就生理性的感到一股说不出的恶心 。

所以她跟她所有男朋友说过，如果要跟她发生关系，要么一棒子打晕她，要么柏拉图式恋爱，要不然就只能她为上位。

然而眼前的男生刚好有着不可言说的喜好，就像是那一片丢失了的拼图，完美无瑕的拼进了她总是莫名空虚的生活里。只有他，是当她直白的摊牌时，出乎她意料的点了头。

“我们.....可以试试。” 那时的他刚刚进大学，青涩懵懂，却浑身竖着刺，将自己隔离于众人之外，绝不允许任何人靠近。直到她走入了他的世界，他那点在外人眼里的高冷，在她的面前雪化冰消，毫无保留的袒露出了柔软的一面。

然后当他们尝试了一次“禁果”后，就一发不可收拾了。

季以祠无语凝噎看着眼前理所当然的女人，感到不可理喻，但是似乎又说不上哪里奇怪。他摇了摇头，表示“想都别想”。

看着李清祺拿着那套他不想面对的女装，一步步的逼近，他仓皇失措的逃离了客厅，“碰”的一声把卧室门甩上。

李清祺看见他的反应，漫步到门前，轻声细语的诱哄着闹了脾气的大男孩。“真的不想穿啊？” 而她获得的是一阵带着敌意的沉默。她将女装挂在了手上，脚往后挪了挪，故意放大声音了的说，“好吧，那我就收起来了。”

尽管女装一动不动的挂在手上，但是她还是不动声色的继续大声朝门内说着，语气越发委屈。“我没想让你不开心的......作为赔偿，今天我任你摆布，接受吗？”

尽管季以祠的性向跟一般人不太一样，平时能在她身下享受快感，然而这并不阻碍他的“狼子野心”。

曾经有过那么几次，在喝醉酒后，他故作迷糊的压在李清祺身上磨蹭，一边嘟囔着想要，手一边往李清祺不允许他触碰的地方伸去。

虽然事后醒酒时，被操弄到麻木的下半身，以及被扇了巴掌而肿痛的脸颊会让他后悔不已，但是这从来没有阻挡过他那跃跃欲试的心。

所以准确来说，李清祺常常用大狗狗来形容他其实并不准确。他在外像狼，能够轻轻松松的咬住敌人咽喉，给予致命的一击。然而有时候更像是一只泰迪，你紧紧盯着他的时候，他就像是娃娃一样的乖巧可爱，但是只要稍微一不注意，他就骑到你腿上来了。

听到这句话的人在门内突然有了动静，过了片刻后，脸上挂着兴奋的表情从门缝里探出头来。

“姐你说真的？” 但是才刚刚探出头来，看见李清祺得意的微笑，他就愣住了，手忙脚乱的又要将门关上。

“果然还是贼心不死。” 李清祺将门撞开，步步逼近，身上的气场变得逐渐凶狠。

他被逼到了床上，重心不稳的就跌在了床上。“等会，姐，不是，我不是那个意思！啊嗯......”

季以祠清楚的知道她是不能违逆的一个存在，不论平时对自己再温柔，但是有些事情上就是永远不会妥协。

自己一定是熬夜熬昏头了，他想着。

在性事上，李清祺是一个极度会挑逗他人的老手，可以说她就从来没有败过。而她想要看到的，就一定会看到。

她将手穿到了他的毛巾下，恶意的揉捏着敏感的头部，缓慢的刺激着碰都碰不得的位置。她侧身在他颤抖的脖颈上落下了几个湿润的吻，然后贴在他的耳边软声细语的威胁着。

“不穿的话，这玩意儿，到明天早上都还会是挺着的。”

于是威逼利诱之下，李清祺满心欢喜的看到了从衣帽间走出来的他。

不知道是因为刚刚的揉捏，还是充斥着整个脑海的羞耻感，他狭长上挑的凤眼泛着水光，眼角泛着艳红，看上去可说是人间绝色。

而目光逐渐往下，他所带来的视觉冲击就更剧烈了。

蕴含力量，薄薄一层的肌肉覆盖着裸露的手臂，胸肌和腹肌撑起了单薄的上衣，显露出他倒三角形的优良身材。肤如凝脂的肌肉勾起了让人上手猛力的搓揉凌虐的欲望，让李清祺想立刻看到他颤抖哭泣的模样。

而最吸睛的百褶裙刚刚好遮到臀肉下方的圆弧，半遮不遮的裙摆布料让浑圆的臀部看上去更加吸引人。只不过这样的美景竟然被碍眼的白色布料给遮挡住了。

李清祺有些恼火的皱了皱眉，抬腿用脚尖撩起了他的裙摆，慵懒的嗓音传入了他的耳里。

“允许你穿内裤了？”

越是情欲烧身的她，就越是强势的让人不敢回嘴，甚至连跟她对视的勇气都没有。季以祠抬手遮住了眼睛，努力的不让自己被撩拨的越加湿润的眼眸被她看到，紧紧的咬住了嘴唇，转身就想要缩回衣帽间里将这一身耻辱的衣物换下。

“算了，穿着也没关系。” 李清祺叹了口气，语气变得柔和温暖，像是在安抚一个犯了错的孩子。她将翘起的二郎腿放下，拍了拍自己大腿，然后将丝绒睡衣的衣摆扎到腿下，让大腿上的布料平整无暇。

“来，趴上来。”


	3. 第三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *大大咧咧洒脱，腹黑恶趣味刺青师大姐姐 x 焉儿坏桀骜直男创业家小狼狗
> 
> *字数3k+，涉及bdsm大圈，女S男M，如果不喜，请早点退出。
> 
> *女装，耳光，sp情节，勒内裤打，pegging（既然是gb，这就是常规操作了），如果有雷点，立刻！立刻！退出！不然如果你给我留言“啊这是我雷点”，我一定暴躁开怼。
> 
> *下一章就是pegging车啦！（搓手手，这一章就是一点前戏w）  
> *剧情不多，走肾纯爽文

被点到名的季以祠一再的将裙摆往下遮，然而过短的裙摆如果往下拉，只会更加凸显他那没进裙子里，诱人凹陷的人鱼线，以及身后隐隐约约的腰窝。

因为常年健身，尽管他的工作需要他在办公室每天待上十几个小时，他的体脂依旧一直维持在一个赏心悦目的程度。他的腰细，但是绝对不是那种像排骨一样的瘦弱，而是被一层健康的肌肉给包裹住，散发着隐隐约约的光泽感。

当他发现自己的人鱼线又多露出一寸的时候，李清祺的眼神越发的如狼似虎，就立刻又把裙子给拉了上去。然而这么做，被内裤包裹着的浑圆肉团又露出了几分，看上去无比色情。

此时此刻的他正因为强烈的羞耻感而微微的颤抖着，红晕一路爬到了发烫的耳尖，在他那副英俊的脸上添增了几分脆弱。他的眼神飘忽不定，假装的忽略了她刚刚的命令，然而却又不敢往回跑。

这样的他正中李清祺的下怀。

她总认为，保养得宜，健康有力的男性躯体是不可多得的礼物。

她曾经也在又一次感情因为性事不和谐而分手后，而怀疑自己是不是女同性恋。然而历经了几年后，她清楚的意识到她就是热爱男性线条分明，肌肉微微隆起，宽肩细腰的身体。他们在她身下喘气，难受辗转，哭泣，只有这样的场景能够撩起她一身的欲火。

尤其是当这样看上去强壮的男人被挑逗的满脸通红，像是青涩的男高中生小心翼翼守护着的秘密在众人前被毫不留情的扒开，徒留他站在原地，想要维持住作为“男人”的面子，但是却又一脸泫然欲泣扁着小脸气恼。

李清祺再次拍了拍自己的大腿，声音更加的柔和。她的浴袍紧紧的包裹着她身体优雅的曲线，然而从锁骨往下，一大片白皙的皮肤还是袒露了出来，随着她兴奋的低喘起起伏伏。“不听话的男孩需要得到一顿教训，是不是？去把皮拍叼过来给我。” 女性轻佻磁性的嗓音里带着不可违逆的威严，与生俱来的自信，以及挑逗一般的诱哄。

季以祠看的出来她进入了前戏的状态，有些懊恼的感受到了自己下身的火热，但是身体比脑袋行动的更快。等他回过神来的时候，他已经低伏在地上，嘴里轻轻的咬着那一块多次打哭过他的皮拍，乖顺的将下巴靠在她的大腿上了。

眼帘低垂的女人轻柔的抽出了他牙齿之间的皮拍，用温热的掌心爱抚着大男孩的脸，包裹着她的酒红色睡袍缝着金线，将她衬托的像是从中世纪里走出来的女王，自身带着不可侵犯的神圣。

就当季以祠以为她要给自己一个热吻的时候，突然间感到头皮发麻，然后是猛烈的刺痛，使得他忍不住的痛叫了出来。

李清祺将五指陷入了他的发根，用力的向上提，看着他微微的挣扎，用冰凉的手背贴在了他的脸颊上。“男孩，以后我让你做什么事，最好不要犹豫。” 说完，狠辣的一巴掌就夹着风的扇在了他那张好看的脸颊上，在房间里漾起巨响。

季以祠的瞳孔瞬间收缩，呼吸变得短促，然而他还没有反应过来，左脸又挨了一下。她的分寸掌握的非常老练，在他的脸颊上留下了像鞭痕一样的指印，却又不让他的脑袋因为过度的击打而发晕。

“听到了吗？” 她再次将手贴回了发颤的脸颊，凑到了他的耳边轻声询问。“听，听到了，姐.....姐姐。” 尽管这样的叫法听起来有些过于幼稚，令人害臊，然而她却是非常受用。

李清祺很满意的这才将他的头发放开，示意他起来。她总能轻轻松松的制服他所有的小反抗，让他短期之内不敢再有所举动。于是季以祠顶着通红的脸颊，将裙摆拉平，认命的趴到了她的腿上。

她的大腿柔软丰腴，但是依旧有十足的力气将他一个大男人的重量撑起，让那一块裙摆之下的位置稳稳的搭在了腿上。

很快的，季以祠预料到但是羞于面对的走向一步步的被实现着：她将他的裙摆掀起，纤长的手指隔着内裤在他两团软肉上抚摸着，像是面团一样，挤压捏揉。柔软的掌心则是让两块皮肉都逐渐温暖了起来，很快的追赶上了他现在脸颊的温度。

然而接下来发生的事是他没想到的。

指甲被剪裁的恰好的手指探入了棉质内裤底下，将内裤边角拎起，并缓慢的向中间拉，她让不多的布料都挤在了臀缝里，并将“布条”又往上提了提，勒出来了两块肉紧实挺翘的屁股。

臀肌旁边因为收缩有些凹陷 ，然而这并不影响它的美感。如同去了壳的鸡蛋的两团肉就这么无助的搭在她的腿上，而此时此刻季以祠已经喘着气将自己埋到床单里了。

灭顶的耻辱感让他不敢面对灯光，一心想着不如把自己闷死在床单里算了吧。可是他又能清晰的感觉到自己下半身的火热和紧缩，生理反应出卖了他故作坚强的外貌。

李清祺愉悦的拍了拍两团瑟缩的肉，另一只手再次扯上了他的头发，强迫他抬起头来，面对现实。“身材保持的不错。” 她甚至吹了个口哨，扯住内裤的手暂时放开，在那具发抖的越来越厉害的身体上来回抚摸。

她甚至可以透过白色的上衣看见像龙虾一样通红的背部。

随后，她将他的头更加往后扯，让他突出的喉结完整的鼓了起来。厚实的背肌收缩隆起，以及鼓起的三角肌让他看上去像是一只蓄势待发的雄狮。然而此时此刻这只雄狮正匍匐于猎人的手下颤抖着。

“啊，等一下，姐，这太.........” 羞耻两个字他还没有机会说出来，就听见她冷冷的一句，“放松。” 说完，巴掌就重重的甩了下来。比起力量感，被这样纤细优美的手掌抽打带来的是一种令人浑身颤栗的羞耻，更是一种被捉弄调戏的挫败感，同时也是撩起他心中那片火海的起源。

房间里的喘息声越来越明显，而两团肉也在掴打之下逐渐通红。原本他并不怎么放在眼里的蛰痛不断累加，转化为难忍的刺痛，让他忍不住低声的呻吟。

然而这样的刺痛并没有持续太久，就在他毫无防备的情况下，疼痛感随着皮拍的呼啸而至又上了一阶。

熟悉的火辣痛觉令他惧怕的浇在了臀面上，看上去并不是太坚硬的皮拍却生生的将臀肉打凹，刚刚抽离就浮起了一片白痕。房间里噼啪作响的皮拍越来越加凶狠，无情的凌虐着光滑的臀肉。

看着它们从通红变到深红，逐渐叫嚣着肿痛，挨着的人的鼻音也越来越重，李清祺勾起了嘴角，怜爱的摸了摸他耷拉着的脑袋，手下又加了几分力气。难以忍受的发出了一声痛呼，季以祠的身子下意识的就要往旁边躲。

“啊，不，不姐......疼啊......！”

可是他能躲到哪里去呢？

被李清祺提着内裤的人不论怎么难受的扑棱，都还是被牢牢的掌握在了她的掌心，只能稳稳当当的趴着。就算是包裹着女性校服的人，也能看出他身材精悍结实，然而眼下他被狼狈的扯住了内裤，越是挣扎，布料就陷的越深，将两瓣浑圆饱满的臀肉分的更开。

李清祺听着越来越粗重的呼吸声，以及时不时的低声告饶，满肚子黑水的李清祺这才放过了他。刚刚在一阵闪闪躲躲中，他的下体早就被磨蹭的起了反应，此时此刻支楞着裙子，让他犹豫着要不要爬起来。就是这一秒钟的犹豫，让他接下来都没有机会再站起来了。

李清祺一改刚刚凶狠的挥板，手像是触碰到棉花一样的摁揉着伤痕累累的臀肉，然而就算她力道放的再轻，空练了一身肌肉但是其实耐受力不怎么样的季以祠还是会嘶嘶哈哈的叫疼。

尤其他感到李清祺变得温柔了，就又开始不安分的想要多多少少夺回一点主动权。他抬起上半身，侧头给了留着一头黑色波浪长发的女人一个吻，随后轻咬住了她的耳垂。

但是作为一个优秀的，习惯掌控主导性爱节奏的女主人，她是绝对不会允许跃跃欲试的大型犬越矩的。知道自己摁不住执意的他，于是她用纤长的手指在他肿烫的屁股上掐起一块肉，用力的旋转拧着，而另一只手则是探到了敏感的会阴处，打着圈的抚弄。

“啊呜！姐我错了！”

于是刚刚还翘起了上半身的男人呜咽了一声，一下子垂头丧气了趴了回去。兴奋的大型犬一下被大雨淋湿，怂了吧唧的趴在她腿上呜呜叫唤。男人健硕的大腿肌因为猛烈的刺激抽搐了几下，然后随着她大发慈悲的松手，才回复平静。

看着他再次趴好，李清祺觉得自己也准备好了，就将床头常年备着的润滑剂掏了出来。她好笑的看着趴在身上的人随着自己拧开盖子的声音而浑身一抖，一边往手上挤大量的润滑剂，一边拍了拍他发红的臀腿。“自己洗干净了吧？” 听到这个问题的人羞涩的点了点头，然后将头枕在了自己的臂弯。

不得不说，已经习惯了这种做爱方法的他，每一次被扩张的时候，还是会有难以启齿的羞涩。他不是没有尝试过平常的做爱方式，然而刺激身后所带来的快感远远不是射精可以达到的。他在尝试了第一次后，就完全的沦陷了。

自己年长的爱人又是一个心理上不能接受被压的人，而他热爱她的一点也是她的张扬自信和霸道强势。她是那么的耀眼，似乎任何爱慕在她的面前都会黯然失色。

他曾经企图说服她接受一般的性爱，然而真正这么做的时候，自己却惊恐的发现压在她身上时，没有感到任何性刺激和兴奋。

可能自己被她开发出了什么奇怪的潜力，然后就再也回不到正常的轨迹了吧。他有些无奈的想着。

然而他的思绪还没有运转太久，滑进了身后的手指就很精准的找到了凸起的点，旋转的按摩着。他的后背猛然一弓，牙缝间抑制不住的就发出了一声叫唤。已经过于熟悉季以祠身体的女人玩心大起，手指像是挠痒一样的刺激极度敏感的前列腺，时而轻，时而重。

房间里回荡着的喘息声越来越湿润，脸颊烧了起来的季以祠快哭出来了。

TBC

小号逼逼：即将被日哭进度条（99/100），羞耻度（99/100）


	4. 第四章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大大咧咧洒脱，腹黑恶趣味刺青师大姐姐 x 焉儿坏桀骜直男创业家小狼狗  
> 女攻男受预警，接受无能者请立刻跳过。  
> 两人终于开始“干”正事了。警告：李姐是个生猛女攻x 所以小狼狗在床上并没有什么办法蔫儿坏（x）  
> pegging，spanking，fingering预警。

在开始之前.....我觉得作为福利，我应该分享一些我最近看到的，超级无敌辣的gb图......

（如果只想看文，不想看图，可以直接往下拉w）

其中这一张就是我想象中李姐 x 小狼狗的样子，但是女的是大波浪长发w 

哦，然后之前有人问我GB会用的假阳具长什么样子...... 

长这样（）

然后以下的....是一些单纯的色图wwww (都是来自GB漫画ww 女人搞男人什么的最爽了w)

====以下正文=======

李清祺那种横冲直撞，勇往直前的性格在床上通常会消失殆尽。

如同现在一样，季以祠紧紧的抓住了臂弯里的枕头，将脸埋在了枕头里。她纤长的手指已经在他紧实的身后打转一阵子了，缓慢坚定的在那一块敏感的区域上按揉摩擦，引起他在枕头里小声的哼哼。

每当她突然加重了力道，用指腹碾压着那一小块凸起的时候，季以祠会忍不住的夹紧双腿。然而这个时候，她性格上霸道的那一面又会显现出来。她会一手抓起他的脚踝，将他几乎重叠的脚分开。然后不轻不重的一巴掌就会甩在深红肿胀的臀肉上，轻声细语的警告着。“别动。”

趴在李清祺身上的人简直快要被这种一下轻，一下重，缓慢的简直像是一个世纪的前戏给搞疯了。他稍微的扭了一下身子，轻咳了两声想要引起她的注意。

他的确成功了，李清祺接受着眼前的视觉刺激，空闲着的一只手抚摸上了他紧绷的背肌。“耐心点，我不想弄疼你。” 说完，他身后又加进了一根手指。

“哈嗯.....” 季以祠抑制不住的从嘴边露出了一声叫唤，然后又羞涩的咬住了下唇。李清祺听到了他的声音，无声笑叹着，轻柔的揉捏他的背部，让他浑身紧绷的肌肉逐渐放松。

季以祠感觉她格外的耐心，虽然时间拖的越长就感到越羞耻，但是脸颊正在燃烧的他也能懂她的意思。毕竟他俩第一次这么做的时候，那时候前戏做的不够足，尽管后来还是有获得快感，但是一开始的确是疼的掉出了几滴生理眼泪。

然而他脑海里回想的记忆片段很快就被打断了，他感觉到冰凉的手轻握住了最敏感的私处，立刻叫了一声，“等，等等...別碰那里。” 季以祠差点没起身，但是刚刚抬起上半身就被摁了回去。然后他还来不及叫停，就感觉到自己的脚踝被一阵冰凉给扣在了床上。

他从视角边沿看到了闪着光芒的银色手铐，将他绑在了床角。

“跟你说了別动。”然后李清祺的手重新回到了他的身后，无尽且任性的玩弄着他。

感到前后两端夹击，脚还动弹不得，季以祠感觉自己简直是牢笼里被捕获的猎物，任人宰割。可是身下传来一阵阵的酥麻感又使得他反抗不得，声音里的呻吟越来越明显。

浑圆饱满的臀肉就被这么一双纤纤玉手给折磨着，季以祠红着脸扭了几次恳求她也不得而终。直到身后已经能容纳下三指之后，李清祺才将手抽了出来，然后嘲讽一般的将自己放在他前端的，沾了些许前列腺液的手在他面前晃了晃。

“今天之后，可以重新把肛塞带上了。不然要做一次，都要扩张那么久。而且你变的那么敏感，我才只是扩张，你都忍不住了。” 她眼帘低垂，语气像是在说“我们今天中午吃什么好呢？”一样的轻松自然。

然而趴在她腿上的季以祠就没那么轻松了。他以为自己的脸已经不能再红了，但是听到这句话之后，他觉得自己的脸简直像是太阳底下的铁板一样的炙热。“我在公司里要怎么戴.....呃！”

两瓣臀肉里被缓缓的塞入了一个正在强烈震动的按摩棒，嗡嗡嗡的声音在房间里回响着，季以祠咬着嘴唇的弓起了背，嘴里嘶嘶哈哈的叫了几声。李清祺倒是笑了一声，将趴在自己身上的人像是抱枕一样的夹在手臂下，搂住了他的腰。

另一只手则是来来回回的将那根按摩棒在她男人的身后抽插着，她一改冷酷强势的嗓音，简直像是在哄孩子一样的温婉询问着。“那就戴这个上班吧，季总。想想你在开会的时候，全办公室的人都能听到你西装裤底下嗡嗡作响呢......”

“啊，呜，我，我戴！我戴肛塞还不行吗！” 李清祺满意的看着比她高大不少，肌肉精炼紧实的男人在她的腿上颤抖，平时藏在西装裤下结实的大腿肌肉都在微微的抽搐，心满意足的又将按摩棒在他的穴口捣鼓了一番。听着他嘴边逐渐泄出几声呜咽，这才结束了漫长又羞耻的前戏。

她将脚铐暂时的解开，然后将他的身体拨到了一旁。“自己应该知道怎么做吧。” 看着自己的爱人满脸通红的点了点头，挪动双膝，将床上的枕头揽到自己小腹下。

他像是刚刚捕猎完，在自己主人腿边伸懒腰的大型犬科动物。尽管宽厚的背部，清晰的鲨鱼线和坚硬的腹部肌肉使他在外观上还保有攻击性，然而只有李清祺最清楚，这只猛犬早已被被驯服了，并且项圈的铁链正被自己紧紧的攒着。

李清祺的眼神一刻都没有离开过眼前的男人，清晰的看着他紧实浑圆，还留着些许皮拍印记的臀肉，情不自禁的用靠了上去。她轻笑道，缓缓的开口，“我在想........” 

季以祠还因为刚刚羞人的前戏而浑身发热，现在身后的臀肉又被捏住，而且她好像并没有要松手的意思，他连忙转过头去，微微抬起上半身，急迫的吻了李清祺的脖颈。“姐在想什么呢？” 他抬眼，双眼湿漉漉的看着她。

“我在想，你天天西装革履的在公司里走动，那么性感，怎么可能没有人觊觎你呢....？” 她轻柔的回应了他的吻，揉了揉他的头发。季以祠听出了她的意思，乖顺的任由她搓揉自己的头发。

他凑到了她的耳边，带有磁性的嗓音在她耳边轻声呢喃着。“别人家的宠物可能会被抱走，但是你家的可能会先把觊觎者的手给咬下来，叼回来送给你。”

李清祺心满意足的听到了她想要听到的答案，终于决定要来干正事了，于是她用手轻摁住了他的背，示意他趴下。圆润的臀翘在了枕头上，高高撅起，中间隐秘的地方被大量的润滑剂给覆盖，往下流到了床单上。

经过刚刚漫长的扩张，湿润的穴口已经准备好迎接任何李清祺想要放进去的东西了。李清祺转身将假阳具带上，将束带绑在了大腿处，丰腴性感的大腿被绑绳勒出了一些肉，而挺立的“工具”稳妥的简直像长在她身上一样。

这一切都像平时一样那么的流畅，季以祠只是脸红的将脸埋在了枕头里，等待着她的进入。

直到他感觉到了顶在他身后的到底是个什么玩意儿。

作为一个科技公司的总裁，他是一个极度敏锐的人。而他的这种敏锐在床事上似乎也格外有用。他的直觉令他感觉到了空前的危险，回头一看，差点没猛的跳了起来缩到墙角。

“等，等一下，这，这，这也太大了？！” 他看到李清祺胯下戴着的假阳具的尺寸，眼神都要看直了。虽然习惯这样的做爱方式，但是其实他的尺寸在男人里还是挺傲人的。他绝对不是那种因为前面不行所以需要刺激后面才能获得快感的人。但是，现在他眼前看到的“东西”却让他有那么一两秒怀疑了一下自己的男性特征。

李清祺看见了他眼神里的惊恐，在内心里偷笑了一声，然后用她慵懒的嗓音不疾不徐的回复。“没事，能进去。” 但是季以祠却还是用力的摇了摇头，“这......会死的吧？” 李清祺实在忍不住了，噗嗤一声笑了出来，“我们是不是太久没做了？你似乎有点低估了你有多能“吞”。”

假阳具的好处就是能够换大小，其实她大可以换回比较正常的尺寸，不过作为一个内心对季以祠的性幻想无比狂野的人来说，她觉得就这么放过他，错过了他的小表情，会有点可惜。“我会慢慢来，不会让你受伤的。嗯？” 她用指尖点了点他的背脊，让他又重新趴了下去。

“我们做过那么多次，哪一次让你受伤了，嗯？” 在这一点上，季以祠也的确无法反驳，这个比他年长了七岁的女朋友很明显在性事上比他这个空有热血和冲动的毛头小子有经验多了。如果今天角色对换，他可能都没办法那么有自信的保证自己不会伤到她。

不过虽然没有实质上的受伤，但是心灵上的“小小创伤”还是有的。例如上次他出差了三个月，回来之后做的那一次让他连续一个礼拜腰酸背痛，站都站不直。一个二十二岁的年轻小伙子一夜之间身子骨像是老了六十岁。

他在她的爱抚下慢慢的放松下来，而她也开始缓慢的将绑在她腿上的巨物缓缓推进。可能是因为尺寸的原因，假阳具正好压在了前列腺上方，而那是一个所有男人被触碰到都会忍不住呻吟的点。季以祠身子猛的一抬，毫无防备的就叫了出来。但是他还没叫太久，嘴唇就被李清祺给堵上了。两人温热的唇齿交缠，而她身下也没有忙着，还在将假阳具推进紧致的穴口里。

小腹贴在枕头上的人随着身后东西的进入，骨节分明的手背上的青筋暴起，手臂上的肌肉也微微鼓了起来。脸红耳热的他难为情的把脸埋进了床单，但是又忍不住侧头往后看他的爱人。

从李清祺的视角来看，这幅美景简直令她想要用相机记录下来。隆起厚实的背肌被一层薄薄的脂肪包住，看上去简直像是雕塑一样的完美。蜜色的肌肤被浇上了一层光泽，看起来可口多汁，而他微微颤抖，像是煮熟了一样的身躯令她感到内心越发的躁动。撅起的臀腿肌肉壮实，但是跟他现在身后正在吞着硕大巨物的景色形成了巨大的反差。

线条分明，精炼紧实 ，又不过于笨拙的肌肉，就是她最好的兴奋剂 。

她探身，轻轻的叼住了他的后颈，用牙尖细细的咬着。 而她身下的人像是一只蓄势待发的猎狗被主人突然勒紧了项圈，嗷呜一声夹住了尾巴，浑身颤抖的更加厉害了。 她看着自家男人的耳尖泛红，坏心的凑到他耳边，轻柔的低声细语着。“哇，真的好能吃啊.....”

黑色的波浪大卷发披在她肤如凝脂的肩膀上，她侧头看着眼神有些迷离，满脸通红的他，用双指掐住了他的乳尖。果不其然，他吃痛的嘶了一声，但是只是顺服的承受着她带给他的一切。她看见他似乎准备好了，就开始抽送下半身。

前列腺被反复的碾压以及被填满的感觉双重的刺激着他的身心，季以祠低头撑在了床上，咬着下唇不让自己发出太过羞耻的声音，然而前列腺带来的刺激总是比正常性爱来的绵长，所以他还是忍不住泄出了一阵阵压抑的呻吟。

作为一个可以大方表示自己享受性爱的女性，李清祺十分的看不惯一些男人为了所谓的“面子”而总是要在性事里憋着。她自己看不惯其他男人这样，她也不会允许自己的爱人憋着藏着。舒服了，就好好的享受不好吗？明明都做了那么多次，还会这样压抑着自己的快感，这个事实让她感到很不爽。

她抓住了他的头发，将他往后一扯，迫使他把头抬了起来。“舒服了就叫出来。” 她喜欢看男人在她身下呻吟，哭泣，不仅仅是满足自己的欲望，同时也是希望自己的爱人能够在她面前毫无保留的展现自己。

于是她坏心的往那个点又顶了顶，果然就如愿以偿的听到了几声从喉咙爆发出来的粗喘气。“嗯.....哼......”身下的人呻吟了几声 ，浑身颤栗着，随着她熟悉的撞击他敏感凸起的点，他的声音里带上了越来越浓的颤音和哭腔。

一个人总会在爱意里脆弱。看上去冰冷强硬的他，似乎只有在被自己插入的时候能够得到快感，每一次的呻吟哭泣都是那么的悦耳，李清祺满足的叹了一声，然后又更加用力的冲撞。

“啊......” 被一阵顶弄的他忍不住叫了出来，随着被反复碾压的前列腺出现灼烧感，他感觉到自己的下身像是要飘起来一样，从被按压的地方一阵瘙痒，直至大腿一片麻木。快感像一股暖流，从尾椎那里延伸开来，一直蔓延到整个下半身，逐渐吞噬着他脑海里的理智。

或许身上的攻击性，曾经外人眼里的冷漠和狼性就是在这么一次次的臣服和快感袭击当中，被李清祺磨没的吧。酥麻的感觉不断的持续下去，完全没有要消减的倾向。随着又是一次狠狠的撞击，本来就被拍打过的臀肉被李清祺狠狠的撞了一下，令他忍不住的猛的抬头，终于忍不住的告饶。 “姐，等，等一下.....”

然而就是他这副模样，最能够激发李清祺的蹂躏他的欲望。她沉默的掐住了他的臀瓣，用力的挤压着红肿发烫的臀肉，然后将假阳具抽离了穴口，又用力的撞了进去。

“啊！啊......轻，轻点！” 终于忍不住的人在床上扑棱了几下，但是小腿很快就被压了下去。李清祺摸着他因为紧绷而鼓起的小腿肌肉，一边轻柔的抽送着假阳具，一边听着他的低哼。“刚刚就跟你说没事的，而且会很舒服。”

硕大的假阳具将穴口撑到了极致，甚至有些因为刚刚过于猛烈的抽送而有些红肿。看来下次要扩张更久...... 李清祺一边这么想着，一边拿起了一旁的按摩棒。“你觉得，还能再吃下去一根吗？” 

感觉到冰凉的按摩棒顶在了穴口， 季以祠简直快要崩溃了。他猛的摇了摇头，像拨浪鼓一样，“不能，绝对不能！我真的不行.......这不可能啊.....”

李清祺其实也没有要真的这么做的意思，其实就只是想看到他被逼到极限的样子。她揉了揉受惊的男孩的头发，带了几分笑意的说着，“哎，男人不能说自己不行。”

季以祠开始在脑海里想着是不是自己做了什么，还是说办公室里有谁跟自己走的太近了吗..... 他抬起身来，回头认真的问着她。“姐你是不是生气了......？” 认真的语气里却带了几分委屈巴巴。

哎呦，吓到他了。李清祺赶紧搂着他的脖子，一路往下直到尾椎，温柔仔细的亲吻着，生怕错过任何一块肌肤。 “没生气，没生气。” 

“毕竟你哭起来，太........” 她总觉得说可爱，身下的大狗狗会炸毛，所以咽了咽口水，只能换个词。 “太性感了。”

她轻咬着他的肩膀，留下了一个牙印，然后又舔了舔那块泛红的皮肤。“下次尽量忍着不哭，我就不折腾你了。”

“现在，转过来。我想看着你。” 她心情愉悦的拍了一下他的臀，让他把身子转了过来。季以祠虽然有点想把自己闷死在枕头里，但是他没办法拒绝她看着他的眼神。他用手背抹了一把额头上的汗，将黑发往后一捋，将身子转了过来。

“真乖。” 李清祺亲了亲他的额头，然后身下的动作变的轻柔了几分。但是越是缓慢温柔的动作，反而越让季以祠难以忍受，他咬住了手臂，轻轻的呻吟了几声。“啊....” 平时在公司里锐利的眼神，现在不断的闪躲着李清祺充满爱意的注视。

李清祺大幅度的将脚跨到了他的身旁，身下悠哉缓慢的搅动着已经乱七八糟的穴口，“舒服吗？” 她听着他小声的吸鼻子，忍耐不住的叫唤，大脑像是死机了一样，隔了好一阵子才结结巴巴的“舒，舒服.....” 她勾起了嘴角，再次称赞了他。“乖孩子.....”

随着她不轻不重的挑弄和抽动，他那令他引以为傲的理智逐渐崩塌成了碎片，由内而外的彻彻底底的粉碎着他的神智。从嘴里发出的哭音越来越明显 ，他甚至都要不认识自己了。

但是好像.......他平时认识的自己此时也不显得那么真实了。

或许现在才是真正的自己吧。他头晕眼花的想着，感觉到身后又被狠狠的插入，终于忍不住的任由生理泪水从眼角滑落，健壮的手臂紧紧的抱住了李清祺。“姐，姐，能亲我吗？” 他小心翼翼的问着。

“当然可以。” 她探下身，将面对着她的男人扑了个满怀，用浓烈的情感淹没了他。

被咬住嘴唇的季以祠浑身颤抖的厉害，浑身发红，含糊不清的小声寻求她的同意，“我，姐，我觉得我忍不住了......我能射吗.....”

看着眼角带泪，眼神湿漉漉的爱人，李清祺也感到浑身燥热。她眨了眨眼，笑着点了点头。“乖孩子应该有奖励。”

TBC.


End file.
